


World War Hulk (DISCONTINUED INDEFINITELY)

by AO98



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action, F/M, Humor, Mark Ruffalo's first stand-alone Hulk movie, Part 1 of my MCU War Trilogy, Retelling/reimagining of Avengers: Age of Ultron, Romance, Spider-Man and the X-Men's introduction in the MCU, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO98/pseuds/AO98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set seven years after The Incredible Hulk, three years after The Avengers and The Amazing Spider-Man and one year after X-Men: Days of Future Past, Bruce Banner's condition has grown worse as he is unable to control the big green beast within him. Magneto teams up with Thor's evil brother, Loki (having been defeated at the end of Avengers and Thor: The Dark World), and brainwashes his granddaughter Wanda Maximoff (the daughter of Peter Maximoff) into helping them.</p><p>Wanda uses her powers to provoke Tony Stark into performing an act that will cage the Hulk and send him away. He assigns Thor, Nick Fury, Professor X and newcomer Peter Parker / Spider-Man to assist him. As this act divides the Avengers and Wolverine, Wanda injects the caged Banner with a special drug that makes the Hulk angrier and crazier and frees him. After a heartbreaking tragedy strikes, The Hulk begins his wild rampage on the nation, but now the Avengers must reunite and team up with Spider-Man, Wolverine and Professor X for three important missions: To rescue Banner, stop Loki and Magneto and cure Wanda's brainwashing and bring her home to her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**"Hello everyone and welcome to _World War Hulk_**

**This will be my first non- _Star Wars_ fanfic here on Archive of our Own. I plan on doing a trilogy of Marvel fanfics, starting with this one (which will be a retelling/reimagining of _Age of Ultron_ , but making it a stand-alone Hulk movie with the Avengers as well as the first MCU appearances by Spider-Man and the X-Men.) and then I will do _Civil War_ (which will also be retelling/reimagining of _Captain America: Civil War_ , but more Marvel characters like the Fantastic Four and Deadpool will be brought in) and then finally the trilogy will conclude with _Infinity War_ (which of course, again, will be a reimagining/retelling of the upcoming _Infinity War_ & _Avengers 4_ ) which will tie everything together and have almost every single Marvel character defeat the greatest evil they've ever faced.**

**I'm really excited to do this. I assure you, this one will not take forever like the other ones. I plan on posting a chapter later today (I'm typing this 44 minutes after midnight), so be on the lookout for that. If it's not tomorrow, then the day after or sometime this week. I don't know. I'm hoping later today though.**

**O** **ne thing I do wanna tell you though is that this will ignore _The Amazing Spider-Man 2_ , _Age of Ultron_ , _Captain America: Civil War_ and _X-Men: Apocalypse_. As much as it really hurts me to have to ignore these great movies (especially the first three), the point of this fanfic is to start fresh and create a hopefully wonderful story.**

**Thank you all very much for checking this out. I will have the first chapter posted very soon, this will not take long.**

**See you soon."** \- Alex Oswell, creator of _World War Hulk_

 


	2. Calming the Hulk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm really, really sorry about the long wait. I've been very busy with my personal life and with other fanfics, but now I finally have the first chapter up and ready to go. Enjoy! :)

It had been three years since The Avengers were officially formed. A group of the most powerful superheroes such as Iron Man, Captain America, Thor and the Incredible Hulk. But all of that was about to change.

The Hulk (aka Bruce Banner) has been fighting with the Avengers since the team was created, but recently, his condition has been getting worse and worse. He cannot seem to control himself under the circumstances anymore. He has been seen getting destructive, more and more dangerous each time. Sometimes, he has even taken the rage out on his fellow team members, with the exception of Black Widow who has learned a special trick to calm Banner.

Now this is where the line draws. Recently, Loki has returned and is seeking revenge upon his brother Thor and the Avengers.

The Avengers are sent to a snowy area of the Eastern Europe country, Sokovia, for a fight against a Hydra facility commanded by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. During the mission, they encounter Loki and Magneto as well as Wanda Maximoff, the daughter of Peter Maximoff and granddaughter of Magneto.

_**Note:** Although X-Men: Apocalypse is not canon here, the twist of Magneto being Peter's father still exists._

Like her family, Wanda possesses a special power. The power to manipulate minds and project energy. How Loki and Magneto managed to reach her and put her on their side is currently unknown.

While Captain America, Iron Man and Thor battle Magneto and Loki, Wanda takes off and begins to mess with the minds of the remaining Avengers: Black Widow, Hawkeye and especially the Hulk.

While manipulating the Hulk's mind, we see flashes of scenes from _The Avengers_ and _The Incredible Hulk_ of Banner's greatest moments...and damage.

This sends the Hulk off into a rage. Wanda rushes off as fast as she can before the Hulk could attack her. The Hulk angrily begins knocking trees down. Hawkeye stood behind him, bow and arrow ready, and shot at the Hulk. It missed and the Hulk turned and looked at Hawkeye with anger.

 **"Yo, Banner. Save the anger for when we need it"** Hawkeye said.

The Hulk pushed Hawkeye out of the way, throwing him to his left with great force. Hawkeye yelled out as he ended up crushed against a wall in agony.

 **"Okay, Natasha. Your turn"** Hawkeye said as he dropped to the ground.

You'd expect Black Widow to kick The Hulk's ass at this moment, but she rather walks slowly towards him. The Hulk is still angry, but rather confused by the Widow's gesture.

 **"Hey there, big guy"** Widow said calmly.

The Hulk breathed deeply, warning her to back off. But Widow just kept walking forward.

During that moment, Black Widow continued trying to calm the Hulk down. Once she reached him, she removed the glove from her right hand and gently placed it to him.

The Hulk tilted his head a bit, confused.

After a moment, the Hulk placed his big green left hand on her hand. Within the moment, the Hulk began to feel calm.

The Hulk began shaking. He was trembling. He started losing his balance. He then collapsed and fell to the ground. Within the moment, the greenness and muscles disappeared and so did the Hulk. There was nothing left but Bruce Banner.

Banner laid there, shaking and trembling.

Widow walked over and put her hand on the back of his neck. He looked up at her.

 **"You okay?"** Widow asked.

 **"Yeah"** Banner nodded after hesitating for a moment.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  _ **To be continued...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more! :)


End file.
